


A Promise For When I Wake

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving makes Kurt anxious, Adam tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise For When I Wake

“Come to bed, love. It’s late.” Adam took Kurt’s hand and guided him to the bedroom, settling him in bed as best he could one-handed. He was reluctant to let go until the last possible moment. The contact reassured Kurt, especially on nights like this when the combination of work and school pressures caused Kurt to sleepwalk.

Thanksgiving was hours away and Kurt had been worrying over recipes and seating arrangements for the past week. Adam had done what he could to help but Kurt wasn’t the best at sharing what was on his mind, especially when he was under pressure.

“Time to get to work,” Adam told himself, speaking softly so he wouldn’t wake Kurt. He was never much for planning ahead, but in the four months that he’d been living with Kurt, Adam learned he had a talent for it. At least as far as making back-up plans. He’d had this one in the works for a while.

The supplies were at hand, most having been prepped last night by Kurt while Adam moved furniture and tried to force extra space into their tiny apartment. There was no formal meal planned, but a day-long buffet with friends, co-workers and fellow students stopping by as their schedules permitted. Many of them had to work and couldn’t make it home to their families so Kurt was determined to make it as welcoming as possible with foods to meet a variety of dietary needs.

“Step one: peeling and chopping.” Adam got to work on the potatoes, thinking of his guilty pleasure video game. He could bake with the best of them but he had never been much of a cook. Kurt, on the other hand, took an unhealthy satisfaction in besting “Cooking Mama”.

Potatoes on the stove to boil, Adam moved on to the sweet potatoes. He peeled and cubed them into their second biggest pot and turned on the second burner. Adam’s favorite cranberry-orange relish was next. Kurt had given in to the necessity of frozen mixed vegetables so they could wait. Muriel was bringing a fruit salad and Isabelle sent her regrets along with a platter of crackers and cheese and a few bottles of wine. Adam took the liberty of setting one aside for him and Kurt to enjoy later.

The freezer was stuffed full of the cookies he and Kurt had made over the last few weeks. Out of necessity they’d imposed on friends to store the overflow. Chase insisted on bringing the pumpkin pies and promised plenty of whipped cream.

The only remaining challenge was the turkey, which was currently in the oven. It was the largest bird their oven could hold and Adam hoped it would be done in time to be carved before their visitors started arriving. Kurt’s parents were stuck in D.C.and had sent their regrets along with a rather terrifying carving knife and a check. Kurt had been glad for the money but positively gleeful about the knife.

Bustling around the kitchen, Adam sang softly, testing out a piece he was writing for a one-act play competition. He’d been out of NYADA for over a year and, although he’d been cast in a few short-run plays, there weren’t a lot of prospects on the horizon. He took all the hours he could get at the coffee shop where he worked and he recently took a second job at a bar where the pay was dismal but he did alright in tips.

Living with Kurt helped ease his worries about expenses but brought a whole new set of concerns. It wasn’t the relationship that was hard, but the worry that came with watching Kurt struggle to rebuild himself after his engagement failed and his New Directions friendships dissolved. Perhaps it was selfish, but Adam was glad to see some of those friendships fade into the past. He’d seen what happened to Kurt while living in Rachel’s shadow, and the less said about Blaine the better. Kurt had new friends now, ones that actually liked and encouraged him to succeed.

Perhaps, in the future, nights like this one would be a distant memory too, and Adam wouldn’t have to go to sleep worrying that Kurt would sleepwalk into harm’s way.

“Shit!” Adam dropped the knife on the counter and stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth. It wasn’t a deep cut but it stung and there was a drop of blood on the cutting board next to the partially cut lemon.

“Let me,” Kurt said softly, taking Adam’s hand and examining the cut. He was warm and sleep-tousled and Adam had to wrap his free arm around Kurt’s waist.

“You’re awake,” Adam said before he could censor himself. He felt Kurt’s laugh as much as heard it.

“This time.” Kurt assured him. “Tell me I wasn’t sleep-watching the shopping channel again?”

“You were rearranging the cupboards.”

“Next time give me a duster. I’d much rather do that when I’m asleep.” Kurt gave Adam’s injured hand a light kiss. “All better. No bandage needed.” Adam hated wearing band-aids.

“Thank goodness for that.” He held on as Kurt took over slicing the lemon and scooped it into a bowl. Covering the bowl he dragged Adam over to the fridge and studied the contents, mentally reviewing the upcoming meal before checking the time. It was three-twenty in the morning. The potatoes would hold as would everything else.

“Enough for now,” Kurt insisted, turning off the heat under the pots before taking Adam’s injured hand. With Adam still holding on, they shuffled into the bedroom. “I’ll set the alarm.”

Adam knew it was already set, but Kurt checked it again to be sure. He climbed into bed on Adam’s side and moved over just enough for Adam to fit. Kurt half rolled onto Adam and wrapped arms and legs around him. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Adam let his hands rest on Kurt’s back, anchoring him.

Adam felt more than heard Kurt start to hum. The sound vibrated between them, as comforting as the warmth they shared. It lulled Adam to sleep; a promise that Kurt would still be there when he woke.

::end::


End file.
